Murmur Tower
Murmur Tower is a monolithic tower in the Old Jul'far Ruins. It is one of the major dungeons of the game, and is the resting point of the first of the Ancient Artifacts. Story Centuries before the events of the game, the city of Jul'far was located around the base of the tower. The people of old Jul'far believed that Pokémon were incarnations of their deity, and by worshiping them, they could become one with their god. Eventually, the belief spread that in order to fully join in union with their god, they had to shed their earthly bodies. Thus the massacre of Murmur Tower began. The Protagonist arrives at Murmur Tower in Chapter 1. As they make their way through the tower's floors, they start to hear and see visions of the Rival, who appears to be dead. After reading all the murals and learning of the grim past of the tower, the Protagonist speaks with the Tortured Sacrifice, who was one of the citizens killed in the massacre. Afterwards, the Protagonist makes it to the Altar of Fortitude beneath the tower and faces off with Vanitas. After the battle, the visions of the Rival are revealed to be Mori in disguise. The Protagonist then takes the War God's Hammer, ending Chapter 1. Location Murmur Tower is located in the Old Jul'far Ruins, on the eastern end of the Amon Desert. The map is made of 4 separate maps (not including the Altar of Fortitude), however each of its three floors share a similar layout. The tower is roughly Roman in design, with many archways and open windows decorating its exterior, and a tile roof atop pillars making its entryway. The tower is cylindrical in shape, with each of its floors forming a torus around a hollow center. In the center is a huge stone pillar, with arms extending out into the tower on each floor. If the player steps on certain buttons throughout the tower, the arms will retract, the pillar will rotate 180 degrees, and the arms will extend again. This causes the tower to switch between two different states as the player ascends, as the stone arms will block off the paths of any room they intersect. Additionally, over the years, the tower has filled with sand from the vicious sandstorms of the region, and the shifting sands often cover holes in the floor. Maps The following maps are considered part of Murmur Tower: * Murmur Tower Entrance Hall * Murmur Tower 1F * Murmur Tower 2F * Murmur Tower 3F * Murmur Tower Secret Chamber Connections * Old Jul'far Ruins - Via exitway in the Entrance Hall. Sub-Maps * Altar of Fortitude NPC's Trainers Passive NPC's * Sayaka appears in the south room of the first floor if you have properly advanced her Questline. Wild Pokémon All three floors have the same spawns, however the spawn rate gradually increases the further up the tower you go (7% on 1F, 8% on 2F, and 9% on 3F). Cave Ditto also appear as mimics of many chests throughout the tower. Items and Collectibles Items All items in Murmur Tower are either located in chests or in barrels. Notes Finding these notes is required in order to progress. Trivia * "Murmur" is the name of an obscure demon. His power includes conjuring the dead to answer questions. According to Wikipedia, "Before his rebellion against God, Murmur held the name 'Matthias.'" * Each floor of Murmur Tower is its own map, however each map is subdivided into four rooms (five on 1F, including the center area). Category:Map Category:Dungeon